


Mother's Best Sunday Tea Set

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone posted <a href="http://lightwit.tumblr.com/post/18813910874/cjludd-kettles-just-boiled-dealing">this picture set on tumblr</a> and I just could not resist the fic that sprang to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Best Sunday Tea Set

2.15pm  
Where is Mother’s tea set? MH

2.16pm  
Why do you assume I know the answer to this question? SH

2.16pm  
Just answer the question, Sherlock. MH

2.16pm  
Why don’t you answer mine first? SH

2.20pm  
I really do not want to have to involve John in this little game. MH

2.20pm  
I borrowed it. SH

3.01pm  
The term ‘borrowed’ implies that you asked for permission before removing it from my house. Since I am the only resident in my own house and you did not ask for permission ‘borrowed’ is not the correct term. Additionally, I would like to remind you that this tea set better be returned to me in its pristine condition. MH

3.02pm  
Fine. I TOOK it from your flat. I needed it. Also, the word you were looking for is ‘threaten’ not ‘remind’. SH

3.03pm  
May I inquire as to what you needed to use Mother’s best Sunday tea set for? MH

3.03pm  
At least I did not use the term ‘liberate’. SH

3.07pm  
Let us not re-open old arguments, shall we. And do refrain from trying to change the topic. It is not working. MH

3.07pm  
How about I just ignore you? SH

3.08pm  
That would be childish. MH

4.00pm  
Sherlock, you still have not answered my question. MH

4.10pm  
I am not going to just go away, you know. MH

4.30pm  
I have the rest of the afternoon free. Would you like me to drop by your flat and pick up the tea set? You can use this opportunity to explain yourself. MH

4.30pm  
I had a guest that required special treatment. SH

4.31pm  
Sherlock, what have you done? MH

4.35pm  
Nothing you have not already deduced. SH

4.36pm  
Anything I need to know? MH

4.40pm  
Not right now. I will inform you when it becomes necessary. Busy now. SH

4.43pm  
Do be careful, Sherlock. I worry. MH

1.02am  
Don’t. I’ll be fine. SH  
PS: Tea set is back in its place.


End file.
